Vs. Suicune
Vs. Suicune is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 9/5/2015. Story Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway are back in Ecruteak City, preparing to head to Mahogany Town. The group leave the Pokémon Center, as the ringing of bells envelop the entire city. The group hold their ears, as Ian looks around, trying to find the source of the sound. Ian: The tower! At Bell Tower, Morty is at the base of it. Suddenly, Eusine appears before him. Morty: Eusine. I wasn’t aware you were back in town. Eusine: Just made my way back. And now, I believe I got a hint of Suicune’s location! Morty: The bells ringing is most likely to indicate the return of Ho-Oh, not Suicune. Eusine: Either way, this is history in the making! Morty and Eusine climb their way up the nine levels, golden bells ringing on each floor. They make it to the top floor, which have no bells. Eusine: The Crystal Bells! They’re gone! Morty: So, the bells ringing aren’t to signal a Pokémon’s return. It was to inform of their disappearance. Misdreavus. Misdreavus materializes by Morty’s side, looking nervous. Misdreavus: Mis, mis. Morty: See if you can find them. Misdreavus: Mis! Misdreavus disappears, as Morty and Eusine leave the tower. Ian and the others make their way to the base of the tower as they make it out. Morty: Ian! What a surprise. Ian: What’s going on? The Bells, Eusine: Are none of your concerns! We will handle it! Ian: Does it have to do with Ho-Oh? Morty: (Sighs) Let’s take this to the gym. Eusine: But the bells! Morty: Are being searched for. We have time. End Scene At the Ecruteak gym, Morty pulls out a large old book, blowing the dust off it. He puts it onto the table, opening it. Morty: You remember the tale I told you about the storm that struck the Burned Tower? Conway: It was caused by the war where humans and Pokémon fought. Morty: Well, there were other Pokémon in the fire. Three others. During the fire, Ho-Oh revived the three Pokémon, being the incarnations of the events that transpired. Morty opens to a page, showing the three Legendary Beasts. Morty: Raikou, resembling the lightning that struck the tower. Entei, resembling the fire that engulfed the tower. And Suicune, resembling the rain that put the fire out. Ian moves his hand over Suicune, Eusine getting an angry expression. Ian: We’ve seen this one. Suicune. Eusine: What?! Where?! When?! Ian: As we entered Johto. It was a silhouette, but I’m positive this was it. Elise: It does look pretty similar. Morty: Anyway, these three Pokémon have become Ho-Oh’s eyes on Earth. (He turns the page, showing a picture of Ho-Oh.) They watch to see the day that humans and Pokémon can live in harmony, and will signal to Ho-Oh. The evidence that Ho-Oh will returned is the ringing of Bell Tower. Conway: So, the ringing of Bell Tower now means Ho-Oh is coming? Eusine: No. The bells ringing now mean nothing. What’s important are the Crystal Bells on the top floor. Elise: Are they ringing? Morty: No. That’s the problem. They’re missing. Someone stole them. Ian: And you’re not looking for them? Morty: Misdreavus is. We’ll find them. Ian: Then let’s assist as well. Ian gets up, heading for the door. Eusine stands in his way, as Ian tries to push through. Eusine pushes back, Ian stumbling. Bayleef: (Growling) Bay. Ian: There a problem? Eusine: Yeah. You. I’ve searched my entire life for Suicune, and you find it one afternoon while on a stroll?! I refuse to accept that a nobody like you has the respect of Suicune compared to me, who’s studied it my entire life. Ian: Get out of my way. We’ve got real problems. Eusine: Misdreavus can handle it. So while we’re waiting, I challenge you to a battle. Morty: (Sighs) Is this really necessary? Eusine: Suicune can only have one trainer. And that will be me! Ian: Go ahead. Eusine: What’s wrong? Scared that you’ll lose? Ian’s face hardens at that, him tensing up. Ian: You want a battle? We’ll make it quick. Right, Bayleef? Bayleef: (Angry) Bay. End Scene Ian and Bayleef stand on one side of the Ecruteak Gym battle field, while Eusine is on the other side. Morty is in the referee box, while Elise and Conway are sitting on a bench. Ian: This is a waste of time. Eusine: This is to prove supremacy! Elise: This guy is egotistical. Conway: I bet he’s pretty tough though. Eusine: Alakazam, take them out! Eusine throws a Pokéball, choosing Alakazam. It has a long mustache. Alakazam: Alakazam! Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning it. Pokédex: Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kadabra. Alakazam’s brain constantly grows, having an IQ of 5000. It has the processing ability of a super computer. Ian: Bayleef. Bayleef: (Eager) Bay! Bayleef runs onto the field, growling. Eusine: That’s really all you can do? Morty: And begin! Ian: Bayleef, use Razor Leaf! Eusine: Confusion! Bayleef swings her head, firing leaves at Alakazam. Alakazam catches the Razor Leaf with Confusion, and launches them back. Bayleef uses Reflect, a blue crystal wall forming, protecting her from the Razor Leaf. Bayleef charges at Alakazam, her leaf glowing white for Cut. Eusine: Throw it away with Confusion! Alakazam uses Confusion, Bayleef being caught in a blue psychic aura. Bayleef is tossed back. Eusine: Now, use Psybeam! Ian: Grass Pledge. Alakazam crosses his spoons, firing a multi-colored beam at Bayleef. Bayleef glows with a green aura, as she stomps the ground. Several grass towers erupt towards Alakazam, blocking and destroying Psybeam. The Grass Pledge surrounds Alakazam, then strikes him from below. Ian smirks, until the Grass Pledge fades. A yellow crystal wall has Alakazam surrounded, him panting. Elise: What’s that? Eusine: Light Screen. The special attack version of Reflect. Now, Psybeam once again! Alakazam gets ready to fire a Psybeam, when Misdreavus appears on the field. Misdreavus: Mis, mis! Morty: Misdreavus, you find them? Misdreavus: (Nodding) Mis! Morty: This match will have to be put on hold. Let’s go. Morty runs across the field, as Ian and Bayleef follow. Eusine grumbles, as he returns Alakazam. The group heads out the door, when a barrage of String Shot attacks fly at them. The building was mostly encompassed in webbing, as Bayleef fires Razor Leaf to counter the String Shot. Elise: What’s going on?! Togepi: (Irritated) Toge, toge. Elise: Huh? Togepi? The group stares down an army of Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, Kakuna, Spinarak and Ariados, which are all angry and irritated. Noctowl, Murkrow and Yanma are flying around overhead, the Yanma wings fluttering in a buzz. Conway: What is this? Morty: Something bad must’ve happened. Pokémon are much more in tuned with nature, and when something happens, they react instantly. The Bug Pokémon shoot String Shot at them, as Misdreavus floats in front of them, using Confuse Ray. The String Shots miss, as the group is gone when the light fades. End Scene Misdreavus leads Morty, Ian and the others deep into a forest, which is filled with angry Pokémon. Tangela extend vines at them, wild Mankey go to Thrash them, while Gastly fire Night Shade at them. Bayleef uses Reflect to protect against most of them, while Misdreavus uses Shadow Ball to repel Night Shade. Conway: This isn’t anger. This pattern, they’re trying to protect something. Eusine: They’re guarding the Crystal Bells. But why? Morty: Something must’ve happened to them. The group arrives at a clearing, where a group of Paras and Parasect are using Stun Spore, forming a cloud around Cassidy and Butch. Besides them are three Crystal Bells. Ian: Team Rocket. Should’ve expected that. Elise: That’s Cassidy! Conway: And Billiard. Butch: (In daze) The name’s Butch. Conway: Heh. Even while spored, he still does that. Eusine: But why are the Pokémon still defending the Bells? They’re obviously safe! Morty: No. There’s only three bells. There are supposed to be four. One of them was destroyed. Conway: In the hands of these guys, I’m not surprised. Ian walks forward, Bayleef following him. Eusine: What are you doing?! A series of Poison Sting barbs hit the ground around Ian’s feet, stopping his movement. He looks up, seeing several Beedrill and Gligar, hovering in a defensive line. Ian looks around, seeing they were surrounded. In the trees were the Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, Kakuna, Spinarak, Ariados, Noctowl, Murkrow and Mankey. Hovering in the air were Gastly and Yanma along with the Beedrill and Gligar. On the ground are Tangela, Paras and Parasect. Ian: Bayleef, back off. Bayleef: (Worried) Bay. Bayleef backs up, Elise holding her breath. Morty clenches his fist, as Eusine is astonished. Eusine: Is he an idiot?! Conway: No. He’s trying to gaining their trust. Ian slowly approaches Cassidy and Butch, the Pokémon all eyeing him. They all hiss at him, but none attempt anything. Ian: It’s okay. These guys are the protectors. They want to protect the Crystal Bells just like you. Ian enters the Stun Spore cloud, coughing in a fit. He cover his mouth with his sleeve, as he keeps walking. Ian: These two have wronged you, and they will be punished. But you need to let us in. Eusine: What are you waiting for, Morty? Get in there or something! Morty: No. I’ll let him handle it. Eusine: But he’s out of his league! Ian: Ho-Oh is waiting for the day that humans and Pokémon can live in harmony with each other. (Coughs) I know we are far from it, but give us the trust that Ho-Oh wants to see. Let me (Coughs) take the bells back to the (Coughs) tower. Ian drops to his knees, coughing violently. Suddenly, a drizzle of rain pours over the area, washing away the Stun Spore. All the Pokémon calm down, as they look up. Morty: Rain Dance? Eusine: Can it be? The group looks over to a cliff, seeing Suicune standing there. It shines with the color of an aurora, as the wild Pokémon calm down. They all pull back into the forest, the Paras and Parasect leaving Cassidy and Butch. A group of Spinarak spit String Shot, wrapping Cassidy and Butch up. Suicune: (Howling) Cune! Ian sits up, coughing up the remaining spores. He looks up, seeing Suicune. He scans it with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon. This Pokémon is known as the North Wind, it always blowing when it goes by. It has the ability to purify dirty water. Ian: Thank you, Suicune. (Coughs) That actually hurt a bit. Suicune: Cune. Eusine: You reveal yourself to him?! Eusine approaches Suicune, which turns to face him. Eusine is angry, as he pulls out a Pokéball. Eusine: I’ll finally succeed in my life long dream! Go, Alakazam! Eusine chooses Alakazam. Alakazam: Ala! Eusine: Psybeam! Alakazam fires Psybeam, as Suicune’s mouth glows dark green. It fires an Aurora Beam, which shatters Psybeam. Eusine: Quick, Light Screen! Alakazam raises Light Screen, which is hit and shattered by Aurora Beam. Alakazam is down, defeated. Eusine: What?! No way! Ian: (Chuckles) Looks like Grass Pledge did more than you thought. Bayleef runs over, helping Ian stand. Suicune: (Howling) Cune! Suicune dashes off, disappearing. The rain stops, and all is calm. Ian: There you go, Morty. Your Crystal Bells back. Morty: Good work. I’m impressed that you made that look so easy. Ian: All in a day’s work. Now, I’m sure you can get these clowns to jail. Morty: (Smiling) With pleasure. Eusine: Ian. Ian stands, as Eusine approaches him. Eusine: I see now that Suicune was here for you, not me. I hope to battle you again one day, and prove my worthiness to Suicune. Ian: Prove your worth to your Pokémon first. Then you can worry about Suicune. Now, I need to rest. (Coughs) I’m having a little trouble breathing as of the moment. Main Events * The gang encounters Suicune again. * Cassidy and Butch are arrested. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Morty * Eusine Villains * Team Rocket ** Cassidy ** Butch Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Misdreavus (Morty's) * Alakazam (Eusine's) * Suicune * Raikou (picture) * Entei (picture) * Ho-Oh (picture) * Caterpie * Weedle * Metapod * Kakuna * Spinarak * Ariados * Noctowl * Murkrow * Yanma * Tangela * Mankey * Gastly * Paras * Parasect * Beedrill * Gligar Trivia * The legend of the Legendary Beasts is revealed. * It's revealed that Ian can't turn down a challenge, even though he thought the battle was a waste of time. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise